


Food are the Titles of These Shorts

by beka_banzai



Series: SHINMAKE [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, I'm a trash for 104, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Random & Short, Short drabbles compilation, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai
Summary: Bickering, Settsu-Hyodo style. It's sweet, it's savory, it'll keep you wanting.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: SHINMAKE [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695340
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	1. California Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> SHINMAKE shorts that were written around food, savory or sweet, because that's the only thing I can manage right now. Will be updated very sporadically anytime a new short pops up in my head. If you feel like you've read one of these, you're probably right. I've posted one of these shorts on my twitter, but I forgot which one.

"I don't want to take it from someone whose favorite food isn't even from Japan."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You heard me. Horse mane."

"Come again, fuckboy haircut?"

"...You take that back, horse mane."

" _You_ take that ba--what the fuck is with horse mane anyway?!"

"Your hair looks like a horse mane!"

"Well _your_ hair makes you look like a fuckboy!"

"Yet _you_ married this fuckboy!"

When their downstair's neighbor knocks on their door later that day to complain about "noise disturbance", they are greeted with the sight of Juza, sheet covering his lower body, hickeys and scratches covering his upper body, and his "fuckboy hairstyle" an unimaginable mess.

It is a good day back at the Settsu-Hyodo residence.


	2. Powdered Donut

There were times, back in the days, where Banri felt like, " _damn, no one really took the effort to actually try to understand me, huh,_ " and he remembered that it had sucked. Hard. But then when someone did try to understand him, and even managed to succeed--every time, without fail--why did it have to be _him_? Of all people?

He still asks the same question, even to this day, even when they're legally tied to each other for the rest of their lives. And every time he asks, the answer is the same.

"What, like it's hard? I could ask the same question, too, you know."

"What question? How could I understand you so well? What, like it's hard?"

"See?" He gestures to Banri. "Get it now?" He comes over to the kitchen where Banri is finishing dessert of the day, stops to kiss him on his temple, and swiftly swipes a powdered donut on his way out.

And Banri still doesn't get it.

But what he does get now is that that man who just stole his portion of donut is so gonna get an ass-whooping.

"Hey, that's my donut, you dick!"

"It's our donut, you dick!"

"Yeah, well, if it's ours, then give me a piece dammit!"

Then Banri thinks again, maybe--just maybe--maybe he shouldn't be trying to understand how they understand each other so well. Maybe because they're built the same. Maybe because they're soulmate. Who the hell cares. He just has to focus more on how easy it is when it comes to them understanding each other, like they are meant to be, and he really doesn't want it any other way.


	3. Strawberry Parfait

"Eat slowly, Hyodo. You're gonna choke on Oreo dusts." Banri warns without looking up from his reading. It's Anna Karenina today.

Juza scoffs at Banri's warning, but he does slow down his parfait scooping speed. He looks up then, mouth busy chewing on a particularly big piece of strawberry, an amused smirk blossoming on his face. What Banri said just now slightly intrigued him.

"I don't know if you notice, but you're a Hyodo now too, you know. Have been for quite some time."

Banri looks up at the other man's words. His lips pressed tight a straight line, unamused. There are times when his husband says the wackiest thing, and at those times, Banri has to remind himself the reason he stays with the idiot.

_This is the man I've fallen in love with. This is the man I decided is worth to spend the rest of my life with. Don't go to the dark side, Banri. You love this man. Take it easy._

He levels his stare to the man sitting across him, then takes his parfait spoon, scooping what he knows is Juza's favorite part of the parfait. 

"Fine. Eat slowly, _Settsu_. 'Cause you know, you're a Settsu now too. Have been for quite some time." He returns the smirk Juza gave him earlier, slyly feeding his scoop to him.

"Enjoy your parfait, husband."


	4. Sachertorte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to get this out first.

One of Juza's favorite dessert is Vienna's own Sachertorte, and he loves the fact that one of his favorite people in the world's name reminds him of it.

Banri thinks it's ridiculous because his name doesn't even sound the same, but the oaf insists that it is. And, somehow, somewhere, the dessert became a signal for extra sinful sexual activity that is able to give him multiple orgasms. He's still figuring out this phenomenon.

But it does get him the always-welcome hard pounding he wants but rarely gets, so who's he to complain? Juza gets to get his fill of his favorite dessert, and he gets to get his fill of his man's sweet love making. Everybody's happy.


	5. Classic Quiche Lorraine

There's a new bakery in town. Banri only knows this because Juza wouldn't stop talking about it the night before.

* * *

"Holy shit they have chocolate-pie-tart-thing!" Juza exclaimed from his perch on one of the kitchen stools, his fingers didn't stop tap-tapping at his laptop's keys even as he exclaimed about other desserts.

"Tarte au chocolat."

"What?" he whipped around at Banri's disinterested voice, only to find the owner leaning on his back, reading over his shoulders to see what else the new bakery had aside from sweet desserts.

"It's the name of that chocolate-pie-tart, you dumbass."

His eye stopped at a particular item in the savory menu: Classic Quiche Lorraine. The name immediately sent him to a quick episode of nostalgia; rain, full moon, soggy quiche lorraine made by his first boyfriend, the kisses after.

There was a nudge on his abdomen and when he looked down, he realized that it'd been too late for him to deny any accusation his husband would throw at him.

So he covered his face with his palm, swiped at his knowing look, and looked the other way. Banri hurriedly faked a yawn, pretending the blush he felt spreading on his cheeks were nothing.

"'m going to bed."

Banri cursed at the respond that followed.

"Oh, we're definitely going to this bakery tomorrow."

* * *

Banri had thought that _going to this bakery tomorrow_ meant some time in the afternoon, or during brunch at the earliest. Turned out, it's at 6 in the fucking morning. What's worst, it took them an hour to get to the new bakery so he had to get out bed before 5.

Banri yawns for the millionth time in the last 5 minutes waiting for the bakery to open.

According to his still yapping husband, the bakery will have an early opening for its grand... opening. But whoever the fuck thought 6 AM is a good time for a grand opening needs a beating. From him. Fortunately for them, his now-quiet husband has both his arms around him so he's all toasty and comfy and doesn't feel all murder-y. Honestly, he's feeling rather sleepy.

Because the next thing he knows, he's already inside the bakery.

Juza is busy picking a dessert, humming, his scary thinking face is on, which is unnecessary when it seems like he's getting one of everything. Yawning again, he reluctantly pulls away from his husband arms, scanning the display shelf for that quiche lorraine he wants with bleary eyes.

"I want quish," he says, still sleepy apparently because _Goddamn, the bakery is warm_.

And so sleepy he only registers the lips pressing to his when they're pulling away. Naturally, he chases after those lips, but then realization hits him.

"...What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted a kiss?"

A _what_?! 

"I meant quiche, you oaf!"

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"I was sleepy! This bakery smells amazing, and it's warm and comfortable! Why would I want a kiss?"

"Wasn't that why you wanted the quiche, because it reminded you of our first kiss?"

Long story short--and after a whack to the back of his husband's head--Banri does get his quiche, and Juza goes home empty handed. Well, not exactly empty handed because he left the bakery with a big smile, and the knowledge that the reason Banri wanted the quiche was because it reminded him of the day they got together. That's good enough. Chocolate-pie-tart can wait another day.


	6. Miso Soup and Fried Egg

When Banri wakes up that morning, it is to the smell of miso soup and fried egg.

He stumbles out of their bed bleary eyed, hair mussed, the collar of the oversized t-shirt he’s wearing, that’s obviously not his, falling off to one shoulder, revealing collarbone and the top of his shoulder littered with marks of last night’s love-making. His eyes are growing shut as he nears the kitchen; the smell of miso soup tantalizing, and the fried egg that he know is fried with perfect precision so that the round edge is brown and crisp. He can already imagine digging into breakfast.

However, a folded paper placed on top of his cup of coffee catches his attention. His husband doesn’t usually leave notes whenever he has to leave early for gym, but oh well. It won’t hurt to do something different once in a while.

He picks up the note, taking sips of his coffee so he’s awake enough to read the content of the note. He burns his tongue and his throat swallowing a large gulp of scalding hot coffee, choking and coughing the coffee out of his windpipe, when he finally came to realize what his husband had written in the note.

_“thanks for waxing my armpits’ hair, babe, and for putting up sleeping next to my bare armpits. enjoy breakfast._

_yours, daikon”_


	7. Brandy and Tiramisu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandy and Tiramisu go well together, but Juza doesn't do alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was inspired by a something in a BL manga, though I don't really like the manga. Also I forgot the title of said manga

It's not a secret that Juza does not like to consume alcohol of any kind. Not even a single drop of beer. Banri found this fact amusing during their coming of age party in the Mankai dorms, because it's always much more satisfying to devour thy cakes and desserts with some kind of wine! Or if one is a more adventurous individual, have the desserts made with a mix of alcohol, and then take shots with them.

There's that one time Banri ate a pan of 20 blueberry macaroons with 20 tequila shots. One blueberry macaroon, one tequila shot. He couldn't remember much about how the combination worked, but he did remember the horror and disgust in Juza's face after finding out it was his macaroon Banri demolished and desecrated. The laughter that followed was satisfying. The cleaning the puke in the bathroom with a pounding monster of a headache, however, was not.

He did appreciate the thick duvet tucked around his unconscious body lying pathetically on the kitchen floor, though. Bless the big guy.

Where Banri is going with this assessment of the benefit of consuming sweet delights with alcoholic drinks is that Juza really needs to try it. Even if it's only once.

So he takes out the tiramisu he bought right after work, places what's left of his stash of brandy from the liquor cabinet--which, speaking of, he needs to buy more of, and maybe a Marsala too for next time, and waits patiently for Juza to come home from practice.

 _Practice runs late_ , apparently.

There's a sound of the front door unlocking, so Banri hurriedly jams his phone in his pocket, tying his hair back in giddiness because his husband is about to get the treat of the century.

...Maybe not _the century_ per se, but he tried the brandy-tiramisu combo the other day and it was, for lack of better words, fucking delicious.

Tight hugs exchanged, kisses exchanged, and Banri is excitedly pulling Juza to the kitchen where his tiramisu and his first brandy are waiting.

"Listen, you're gonna love this. So, I bought this tiramisu, right? And the dude there said brandy is some of the best choice of drinks to go with it, and thus--" Banri gestures animatedly to the minimalist presentation of said tiramisu and brandy, a smile spreads ear to ear on his face, but he drops his smile in confusion when he sees the face Juza is making.

"What? You don't like it? There's tiramisu."

"And brandy. You know I don't drink."

"Yeah, I know, but you know that you're missing out on some of the best after taste that can only be achieved with mixing desserts and--oh, forget it. Go eat your plain tiramisu. I'm going to bed."

"Wait, Banri--" Juza reaches out for the hand that was holding him tight, in excitement for him to try this new thing, but he's only grasping at air. He watches Banri's back disappears behind their bedroom's door; there's a twinge in his heart when he sees his husband pulling his hair tie loose in frustration.

Where it is no secret that Juza doesn't consume alcohol, it is also no secret that Banri always goes out of his way to get a shot of some liquor into his system. What is a secret, though, something that only Juza knows and understand very well is that Banri only does it for Juza's sake.

He knows the man had tried various dessert-alcohol combinations to find the best that he could introduce to him, so that he can taste what next level dessert is like--something he said in a drunken confession some months ago.

And maybe, _maybe_ , he can try to get into this next level dessert world, if only for the sake of appreciating his husband's efforts. As much as he doesn't like alcohol, he doesn't like seeing the shadow of frustration around his husband of his foiled efforts.

So he pours brandy in a glass and takes a sip, and as he swallows the bite of tiramisu, he understands.

There's not going to be enough words to express the lusciousness of the mix of brandy and tiramisu, and even less for how much he appreciates all the things Banri has done for the sake of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Hot Mochaccino, Iced Americano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He peeks at his cup of coffee. It’s not even his favorite fix of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not beta-ed.  
> I'm in a mood, so I made Banri in a mood too. I'm also trying a style. Not sure if it's a style, though.  
> Also FATTOTS basically contains my headcanons of 104's favorite food and beverages (if you haven't figured that out already). In this Juza likes overly sweet beverages--doesn't matter the temperature--like this hot mochaccino, and Banri likes americano, just because. Banri leans more towards alcohol, though.

He peeks at the white porcelain sitting on top of make-shift make up table; a ring of stain sits close to the surface of the actual content. He has only taken a small sip of it half an hour ago, right after it was placed atop the table. The telltale steam that indicates its supposed high temperature has vanished completely, leaving it a lukewarm, disgusting bittersweet of a thing.

He peeks again at the quickly cooling cup of overly sweet used-to-be hot mochaccino. What is with the weather today? It’s sunny, cloudy, it’s nice and happy, but it feels to him as if he needs the help of some external warmth; of something of him. His sweater—that he’s wearing, a hot drink—that’s now cooling, of his presence—that he’s yearning.

It’s Sunday morning, rain is definitely not falling but it might as well pour, and Juza is out on a match that he is not able to attend because of stupid schedule of stupid photo shoot for stupid magazine. He doesn’t even care anymore.

They had a fight two days ago, but all he wants to do now is hug his husband because he longs for him, because he’s sorry for something or the other that he doesn’t remember doing and he’s pretty sure Juza has forgotten about whatever it was they were fighting about too.

A chuckle escapes his lips, but it’s cold. It’s bittersweet.

He peeks at his cup of coffee. It’s not even his favorite fix of coffee. But he reaches for it anyway, and he hopes it reach him too.

“ _Hey._ _Missed you today._ ”

“Missed you, too. Win big.”

“ _Always. Go get dolled up._ ”

“Already am. See you later?”

“ _Mm-hm. Love you._ ”

Now where’s his manager. He needs his fix because Hot Mochaccino time is over. It’s Iced Americano’s turn to get to work.


	9. Instant Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Wanna eat ramen in my house?"_

"I learned something good in my Korean class today."

"Like what?"

There's a movement to his right, and when he looks up, Banri is smiling—no, smirking up to the heavens.

"...Why are you smirking?"

"Wanna eat ramen in my house?"

It's almost midnight, trains have stopped running some minutes ago, and he _is_ planning to stay the night at Banri's apartment. And the guy is even offering to make him ramen—probably instant, but hey, who's he to say no to that? He better has those soy sauce flavored ones, though, not those super spicy ones from Korea. The evil shit gave him diarrhea for days. So much anmitsu was wasted to calm his burning insides.

Without further ado, or questioning what's the smirk got to do with ramen, Juza hums and nods at the offer.

Somehow, Banri's smirk grows even wider and Juza swears it's almost manic.

"Let's have some ramen, then."

* * *

Juza is expecting the ramen Banri promised to be ready on the coffee table when he comes out from his bath. But he is instead greeted with a view of his boyfriend stark naked on his bed, with no smell of ramen in the air.

"Why're you naked? Where's the ramen?"

Banri loses his composure when he sees the lack of interest his boyfriend is giving to his naked body and instead worrying about the lack of ramen. "Excuse you? I'm all naked and ready, and you care more about _ramen_?"

"Well, you invited me for ramen, of course I'd expect some ramen. Why would you offer ramen when you're not gonna make any in the end?"

"Because inviting your lovers for ramen means they wanna have sex! If you've only just gone down on me like I know you would, I would've told you what it means!"

"But it's midnight and I'm hungry and your ramen's always the best! How could I not care about the ramen more?"

Juza's last remark seems to have taken Banri aback with how frustration just flies off his face. He scrunches his brows in this cute way, like he doesn't believe what his boyfriend just said. He probably doesn't. Banri has this bad habit he picked up from his awful childhood that never really goes away even in his adulthood; he never believes it when people give him compliments.

"...You think my ramen's good?"

"It's the best."

Juza really hates that bad habit. It chips away at Banri's usual over the top confidence, which will shake him up so bad that people will realize that over-confidence is false all along, and Juza hates when he's broken down to a cowering mess of self-doubt. He loves it when Banri is all in his confident self; he shines the brightest when he believes in himself that he can do a better job than anybody else. Better pose, better expression, better mixes. Better ramen.

"Better than how Omi-san would make it."

Banri grabs at the hand sitting on the side of his face, the smile in his eyes gentle as ever, and rips it off as playfully rude as he can. "You're a liar."

Before Juza can come up with something witty to reply, however, a loud grumble interrupts. They both look down at the source of sound—Juza’s stomach—and promptly burst into snorts and cackles.

"Told you I was hungry."

"Fine. Lemme find something to wea—“

"Leave it, just put an apron on."

"Tch. Kinky asshole."

"You were the one using ramen as code for sex."

"Shaddap!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My twitter!](https://twitter.com/bekabanzai)
> 
> (yes i finally learned how to put links in notes. it only took 200 years.)


	10. Anmitsu with Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Settsu Banri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be uploaded earlier but I had to babysit my nieces all day (it's the afternoon in my place) and I barely had the time to upload. Apologies.

"Hey, Mama."

Juza's mother, _his mother-in-law_ , jolts from surprise of being ambushed by Banri, suddenly popping out of nowhere, slinging his arms around her shoulders.

"Banri, sweetie, you're scaring me!" She puts down her knife, turning around in Banri's arms to give him a Hyodo family style hug: tight and enthusiastic.

"Well, we wanted to give you a surprise."

He hears a thud-thudding sound of feet running heavily on wooden floor, and an equally enthusiastic squeal of _nii-chan!_ travels to the pair still hugging in the kitchen.

When his mother-in-law releases her mama bear hug, Banri can't help but let out a sigh of relief. The Hyodos are a bunch of mean huggers, and he doesn't mind being the receiving end of those hugs, but Goddamn, _his bones_.

"And you did it, we're surprised!"

Banri hunches down when Mama Hyodo gestures to kiss him on his temple. Hmm... This kind of motherly love, however, he will never mind being on the receiving end.

Mama Hyodo turns back to what she was doing before he ambushed her, humming some song he doesn't recognize but he knows that it's probably one of her favorite songs judging by the way she sways to her humming while cutting fruits on the chopping board.

Banri peeks over her shoulder, curious what she's been busy chop-chopping. He notices the slices of kiwis, strawberries, peaches, and bananas on separate Tupperware boxes, and a proverbial bulb lights up in his head.

"You're making Juza's favorite?" he asks curiously.

"Yes! To surprise you," she responds, her tone teasing him. Probably getting back at Banri's little surprise attack.

"Well, then you did it, I'm surprised! What can I do to help?"

Mama Hyodo instructs him to scoop green tea ice cream and agar-agar jelly into bowls, and to make the prettiest bowl for Juza.

“I think you meant the biggest bowl, Ma.” Loud cackle immediately fills the festive kitchen. “Juza never really cares about the prettiest, only the biggest dessert.”

“I totally get what you mean, Sweetheart.”

What goes on after that is pretty predictable and mundane; Mama Hyodo continues preparing what will go in the anmitsu bowls, while Banri busies himself with plating. The smallest bowl goes to the youngest Hyodo—who’s looking busy telling the tales from the diamond pitch to the bigger Hyodo, from what Banri can see from the kitchen. Two medium bowls are readied for him and mother-in-law, and the biggest, of course, goes to his husband.

After throwing in boiled peas and drizzling _kuromitsu_ to each bowl—and setting the rest of _kuromitsu_ right next to Juza’s bowl, the two brothers are called in for some treat.

Something that Banri noticed some years back about the dynamics of The Hyodos was that they were incredibly in sync with each other. Only with each other. At first. Then they welcomed him to their family and suddenly Banri finds himself in sync with this new family he just joined. He’s not even this in sync with his sister, so it’s always a wonder how it became this way with these new people.

Maybe because they are such welcoming people, though he can’t say the same goes for Kumon. Nor Juza, prior to their relationship.

Maybe because they are such understanding people—very understanding of his situation that pulling him into such tight-knitted family is not much of a problem.

Maybe because _he’s_ the one who’s craving for some familial, motherly warmth that it comes easy for him to barge into such tight-knitted family.

If he ever told Juza any of these thoughts, however, he wouldn’t let Banri get away with any excuse, so he quickly comes to his senses and stealthily scoops a strawberry into his mouth, pretending he wasn’t almost caving into his dark place just a second ago.

Mama Hyodo notices, unfortunately for him.

“This is really delicious, Ma.”

The woman in front of him, the only woman he would willingly call “Ma” as a son would call his mother, only gives him a knowing smile. He’s busted.

“I’m so glad you decided to spend such special day with us, enjoying things that are not even your favorites.”

“I’m totally enjoyin’ this though, Ma, and the sight of Juza completely demolishing his _anmitsu_ bowl.”

The man mentioned stops in his track; spoon still in his mouth, his cheeks bulging like a squirrel, full of God only knows what from the bowl, stashed instead of chewed properly, his eyes widening slightly from being caught off guard.

He gets up instead, waving off Banri’s sneer with a mumble of something that sounds like “shut up”, and goes to fill his bowl with more _anmitsu_.

“Ah, Nii, don’t eat all the strawberry! Leave some for Hitoshi!” Kumon waves a warning fork at his brother, then turns to Banri with curious eyes. “They’re coming, right?”

He reaches inside his jeans pocket for his phone, vaguely remembering a text received some time ago. “Last I checked they’ll be here shortly, don’t worry.”

Right at that moment, an incessant knock is heard from the front door.

“Oh my, that’s gotta be—“

If Banri didn’t know better, he’d think that Mama Hyodo was his actual mother, excitedly going over to the front door, greeting her only daughter. He sees that Kumon has gone just as fast as Mama Hyodo to greet the new comer. A child—no older than 10 years old, leaps into Kumon’s arms, a squeal of laughter following right after the child.

“In-laws!”

There is a twinge in his heart that Banri feels as he witnesses the happenings before his eyes. Like a feeling of selfishness—that he wants to keep this, this moment, these people together, all for himself for... For ever, he guesses.

He wants his mother-in-law greeting his sister excitedly at the entrance, his sister’s husband laughing awkwardly at the sight of his wife and a middle-aged woman squealing incoherent words excitedly at each other, hugging each other’s life out. He wants Kumon already carrying his nephew to the kitchen to give him all the leftover strawberry, peals of laughter can be occasionally heard coming from the child. He wants _those_ , he wants to keep those all to himself, to remind him that family don’t have to consist of an estranged father, a greedy mother, an unexpectedly caring sister, and him.

Family can consist of people not of his blood relation, a complete group of stranger, bonded by the sense of purely wanting to care for each other, to care about each other, simply because that’s what one is supposed to do.

An arm circles around his shoulder right then, breaking him from his thoughts, breaking him out of his dark place, gently pulling him into his chest and into the light.

Banri thinks, _ah, I don’t need to want those moments anymore. I’m already in those moments. I’m finally part of those moments._

Golden eyes gazes softly into his blue, and Banri is at peace. “Ha—“

“Lil’ brat, I got cake! Happy Birthday!”

This family is a precious one that he will treasure until the end of his time, but that doesn’t mean he won’t wack his sister’s ass for interrupting his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Stay safe and wear mask!
> 
> Much love,  
> beka_banzai


End file.
